


Pumped Up Kicks

by killj0yx



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bullying, CUIDADO COM ESSA PORRA PELO AMOR, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Obvio, Other, School Shootings, Smoking, The Author Regrets Everything, acho que vocês já sabem como isso termina, duas na real, e ele tem uma arma, e o isogai fuma também, não é uma fic minha se não tiver pelo menos um fumante, o isogai tá fodido nessa vida, universo alternativo em que o koro-sensei não existe e a classe E fica no prédio principal da escola
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28390872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killj0yx/pseuds/killj0yx
Summary: Isogai estava farto daqueles babacas esnobes com seus sapatos bonitos.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 5





	Pumped Up Kicks

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [if hard work pays off, show me a rich donkey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222035) by [waspfactor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waspfactor/pseuds/waspfactor). 



> essa fic é baseada tanto na música pumped up kicks quanto nessa fic aqui: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28222035  
> eu tenho autorização para esse remix? por assim dizer, mas por favor deem uma olhada nessa fanfic, a original, por assim dizer, porque ela é absolutamente incrível.  
> espero que vocês curtam ;)

Os dias sempre começavam do mesmo jeito: um despertador tocando, alguém gritando no quarto ao lado, o despertador tocando ainda mais alto, se é que era possível, mais um grito e Isogai olhando para o ventilador de teto, se perguntando se realmente valia a pena dar início a todo aquele circo novamente. Se realmente valia a pena sair da cama, desligar o despertador, colocar o uniforme, preparar o café, sair para a aula, pegar o metrô lotado, aguentar seis períodos cercado da _escória_ do colégio, mais um metrô, ir para o trabalho, se desgastar a tarde toda com clientes estúpidos, pegar um ônibus de volta para casa, preparar o jantar, cuidar de seus irmãos, ver se sua mãe estava bem, sentar e estudar até que adormecesse e o ciclo recomeçasse na manhã seguinte.

Mas tinha que valer a pena, tinha que haver um sentido em sua existência miserável, Isogai pensava, enquanto abotoava lentamente a camisa. Se não houvesse, então por que ele não pendurava logo a droga de uma corda no ventilador e se enforcava de uma vez por todas? Se bem que o ventilador era velho demais, e talvez não aguentasse o peso de seu corpo — não que ele fosse muito pesado, para início de conversa; qual era o sentido de gastar seu dinheiro com comida se os cigarros da banca eram muito mais baratos e o impediam de sentir fome?

Então Isogai ia até a cozinha, preparava o café e enfiava mais um sorriso no rosto quando sua irmã vinha reclamar que tinha acordado por conta do barulho do despertador. Ele dizia que sentia muito, mas que o mano não podia perder o horário para a escola, porque era só estudando que o mano conseguiria um futuro bom, e um emprego melhor, e dinheiro para cuidar da mamãe. Ele não dizia que estava confinado na classe E, a Classe do Fim, e nem que isso significava que ele era pior do que lixo. Ele não dizia que _abominava_ aquele colégio maldito, e que, se pudesse, largaria de uma vez os estudos. Ele não dizia que era um sacrifício desnecessário todo aquele esforço que punha para se destacar como aluno — não era como se Isogai fosse conseguir qualquer coisa mesmo. Ele não dizia que estava fadado ao fracasso, a ficar para sempre preso em seu próprio Inferno particular. Ele sorria e dizia que tudo iria ficar bem.

Porque tinha que ficar bem. Se não fosse ficar, então por que ele não pegava a conhecida faca da cozinha e enfiava fundo o suficiente para causar uma hemorragia? Se bem que morrer de hemorragia parecia ruim demais, um sofrimento longo demais para alguém que já estava desgraçado enquanto vivo. Se fosse para Isogai escolher, ele escolheria uma morte limpa e rápida, e indolor também. Algo que acabasse de uma vez com aquela palhaçada que era a sua vida, sem enrolação, últimas palavras, discursos emotivos e lágrimas nos olhos.

O caminho até a sala E era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a pior parte do seu dia. Porque ele tinha que atravessar o pátio da escola, tinha que passar por entre aqueles lobos esfomeados que o olhavam como se ele fosse a porcaria de um _cordeirinho_. Isogai grudava os olhos no chão, nos seus tênis, e evitava contato visual com todo e qualquer aluno — e professor também. Mas ele escutava as vozes, porque seu fone de ouvido tinha quebrado na semana passada. As vozes debochadas que o chamavam de insignificante, de burro, imbecil, inferior, qualquer coisa. Que faziam com que ele tremesse da pontinha dos pés até seu último fio de cabelo, e Isogai se amaldiçoava por ter se permitido decair tanto ao ponto de ter que fazer aquele trajeto todo santo dia. Aquele trajeto que significava que ele também fazia parte da escória, e que todos os seus esforços, o seu sofrimento, o seu suor e as suas lágrimas eram inúteis.

Isogai mantinha os olhos nos tênis não porque tinha medo dos malditos demônios metidos em seus uniformes escolares sempre engomados, mas sim porque tinha medo do que faria caso os encarasse de frente. Ele tinha medo de que seu corpo falasse antes de sua mente, e tinha medo de que seus braços se mexessem antes de seu cérebro dar o comando. Não seria muito difícil, Isogai sabia; se ele quisesse, era só passar uma rasteira naquelas pernas desengonçadas, prensar o corpo alheio contra o chão com seu próprio peso, aprisionar os braços desesperados com suas pernas e então sufocar quem quer que fosse até a morte. Aplicando pressão no lugar certo, não deveria demorar muito. Uma vez imobilizado, não tinha nada possível de ser feito senão aceitar o destino. Conhecendo aqueles covardes que se escondiam por trás de palavras maldosas, ele duvidava que alguém tomasse uma atitude.

Se mantivesse a calma, asfixiar alguém era bem mais fácil do que imaginava que seria, Isogai sabia. Ele sabia disso com perfeição, assim como aquele _bosta_ que vivia duas quadras abaixo da sua casa sabia — ou melhor, soube, porque ele foi a cobaia para que Isogai descobrisse que matar uma pessoa não era tão difícil quando pensava.

O único problema de olhar para baixo era que, de um jeito ou de outro, querendo ou não, ele _via_. Não os rostos horrendos, com seus olhos esbugalhados e suas bocas monstruosas, mas sim os sapatos. Maehara uma vez havia lhe dito que os sapatos dizem muita coisa sobre uma pessoa, e Isogai foi obrigado a concordar. Aqueles sapatos bonitos, porém, diziam que eles não passavam de babacas esnobes, de um grande desperdício à sociedade, e que seria muito melhor para todo mundo se eles simplesmente não existissem.

Às vezes ele se pegava pensando que, se pudesse apenas estralar os dedos e fazer com que todos aqueles energúmenos do colégio sumissem, ele não tomaria tal atitude. Não porque sentia qualquer empatia que fosse — eles não sentiram empatia alguma quando o cercaram no banheiro, ou quando estragaram seu único uniforme, ou quando o chamaram de todos aqueles nomes nojentos —, mas sim porque Isogai queria mandar aquelas pragas para o Inferno com as próprias mãos. Um a um, ele queria encaminhá-los para os domínios de Lúcifer, de onde eles nunca deveriam ter saído. Isogai queria que eles sofressem o mesmo tanto que ele tinha sofrido. 

Nada melhorava mesmo quando ele enfim chegava na última sala do corredor. Nem mesmo dentre os desonrados e os desgraçados ele se sentia à vontade, porque, mesmo confinados na maldita Classe do Fim, seus colegas conseguiam sorrir genuinamente, e fazer piadas, e brincadeiras, e diziam uns para os outros que dessa vez nós vamos ficar entre os cinquenta melhores alunos nas provas, você vai ver. Como representante da sala, Isogai tinha que sorrir também, e cada músculo do seu rosto doía toda vez que ele se forçava àquilo.

Quando olhava para seus colegas de classe, assim de frente, ele sentia _raiva_. Sentia raiva do jeito descompromissado e relaxado de Karma Akabane, que provavelmente nunca teve que se preocupar com nada na sua vidinha miserável, e para quem estar ou não na sala E não fazia a menor diferença, porque ele já tinha um futuro brilhante pela frente. Sentia raiva da voz irritante de Rio Nakamura, que sempre arranjava uma desculpa para tirar uma com a cara da pessoa mais próxima. Sentia raiva de Sugino, por nunca conseguir fazer nada direito, e de Hayami, porque ela nunca deixava aquela cara blasé de lado, e de Okajina, que só pensava em pornografia e em nada mais, e de Okuda, que sempre ficava murmurando como se fosse uma coitadinha. Isogai sentia raiva de todos eles, porque assim como os alunos das outras salas, eles também tinham aqueles malditos sapatos brilhantes e bonitos — sapatos que, em um futuro próximo, estariam pisoteando suas costas sem dó nem piedade.

Quando ele voltava para casa, exausto e quebrado, Isogai só desejava que eles sumissem da sua vida de uma vez por todas, mas eles sempre voltavam, com seus sorrisos e suas gentilezas, e sua empatia e sua _dó_. Ele não queria nada daquilo, ele não queria nada que viesse daqueles _vermes_. 

O problema era que, quando se olhava no espelho, metido naquele uniforme ridículo, Isogai sabia que, assim como eles, também era um verme, rastejando à margem da escola e da sociedade em busca de qualquer forma de vida para parasitar. E ele se detestava _tanto_ por isso que chegava a ser doentio. Ele queria arrancar logo aquela pele desprezível que cobria seu corpo, e por mais que ele cortasse e cortasse e cortasse, ela nunca saía, mesmo que cada vez fosse mais funda do que a anterior.

Isogai queria sumir logo de uma vez, porque de vez em quando era só ele respirar que seus pulmões começavam a doer, como se cada mínimo detalhe da sua existência miserável estivesse lhe dizendo para morrer logo. Carregando tantos fardos assim, era inevitável que uma hora ele iria afundar, mas Isogai não queria ir sozinho.

* * *

Os dias sempre começavam do mesmo jeito: um despertador tocando, alguém gritando no quarto ao lado, o despertador tocando ainda mais alto, se é que era possível, mais um grito e Isogai olhando para o ventilador de teto, se perguntando se realmente valia a pena dar início a todo aquele circo novamente. Mas daquela vez valia a pena, pelo único propósito de enfim encerrar o ciclo de desgraças.

Naquele dia, porém, Isogai não precisou que o despertador tocasse diversas vezes para que se levantasse da cama. Naquele dia ele não fez o café e nem colocou o uniforme; Isogai vestiu sua camiseta de banda favorita, aquela que ele não usava fazia mais de um ano só porque as mangas curtas mostravam para todo mundo seus braços mutilados e seu coração estraçalhado. Ele não pegou o metrô, porque havia propositalmente adiantado o despertador em uma hora, e foi a pé para o colégio. Ele não iria para o trabalho depois dos seis períodos, porque na tarde anterior tinha pedido demissão. Na realidade, Isogai não planejava nem ao menos voltar para casa.

Ele passou na banca que ficava há uma quadra da escola e comprou um maço de cigarros, e seguiu fumando até parar na frente do portão. Nenhum dos seus colegas sabia que Isogai fumava; ele sempre explicava o cheiro de cigarro com a desculpa de que seu pai era fumante. Ninguém sabia que seu pai estava morto, também.

Então Isogai abraçou a mochila e sentou com as costas encostadas na grade, observando os alunos entrarem enquanto fumava. Os alunos da sala A, que eram sempre bons demais para olhar para baixo, e os das salas B, C e D, que sentiam uma necessidade insana de fazer algum comentário desrespeitoso, qualquer que fosse, quando se deparavam com a figura acabada de Isogai. Os alunos da E sorriam e desejavam bom dia, e demonstravam surpresa ao ver o cigarro por entre seus dedos, a falta de um uniforme em seu corpo e todos aqueles riscos avermelhados em seus braços.

Ele não olhava nenhum dos alunos nos olhos; havia grudado suas pupilas nos sapatos barulhentos e bonitos demais. Tão bonitos..., mas Isogai não achava que eles seriam mais rápidos do que seus tênis velhos.

Foi somente quando o sinal tocou, dando início ao dia letivo, que ele se levantou, apagou o cigarro e entrou de uma vez no colégio. Isogai caminhou pelo pátio vazio com calma, apreciando a vista imóvel e completamente sem vida da instituição de ensino; afinal de contas, aquela seria a última vez que ele andaria por ali. O corredor silencioso fez com que os pelos da sua nuca se arrepiassem — era a primeira vez que ele passava por ali e não recebia insultos, e aquilo era, no mínimo, inusitado.

Sua professora deixou que entrasse mesmo que estivesse alguns minutos atrasado e sem o uniforme escolar, e ele o fez, a cabeça baixa e o cheiro de tabaco impregnado em cada uma das suas células; Isogai sabia que os olhares de seus colegas o acompanharam até sua carteira, mas ele também sabia que ninguém diria nada a não ser que perguntasse — por algum motivo estúpido, os fracassados da E tinham um certo respeito e uma certa estima pela figura que Isogai representava.

Quando o sinal do intervalo tocou, a primeira coisa que ele fez foi pegar a mochila e se enfiar no banheiro antes que fosse parado por Maehara, ou por qualquer outro _verme_ da sua sala. Trancado em uma das cabines, ele se viu refletindo novamente sobre o sujeito do seu bairro que, meses antes, havia asfixiado. Ele se lembrava de como, dias depois, o corpo foi encontrado em um rio, há uns bons quilômetros de distância de onde tinha o despejado. Ele se lembrava de como a polícia não conseguiu achar um culpado, e de como se sentiu satisfeito por ter conseguido executar seu plano com tamanha maestria.

Mas agora Isogai queria que a polícia descobrisse o culpado, e ele queria que eles se lembrassem de seu nome. Ele queria que eles se perguntassem como aquilo tinha acontecido, e queria que eles se sentissem culpados. Os policiais, os alunos, os adultos, todos eles que usavam seus sapatos bonitos e que forçavam Isogai a olhar para baixo.

Ele abriu a mochila e tirou de lá os dois revólveres que tinha conseguido pegar do cara antes de mata-lo, e então voltou a coloca-la nos ombros, para o caso de precisar de mais munição — e Isogai pretendia gastar toda a sua munição, mas com sabedoria; a última bala, afinal de contas, estava reservada para si mesmo.

Ele saiu do banheiro e olhou uma última vez para aquele oceano de pés. De fato, eram sapatos bonitos, e talvez eles conseguissem ser mais rápidos do que seus bons e velhos tênis, que àquela altura do campeonato já estavam desgastados e remendados. Mas Isogai duvidava, e duvidava _mesmo_ , que eles seriam mais rápidos do que suas balas.


End file.
